


You Wreck Me

by Shoobydoob



Series: Domestic XV [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Massages, Oral Sex, Sappy guys in love, Sort Of, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/pseuds/Shoobydoob
Summary: Prompto has a nice surprise for his Gladio. Gladio spends the night admiring his boyfriend like he deserves.





	You Wreck Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll literally never write good endings or summaries, sorry lol. Anyways here's what I loosely based Prompto's outfit on: https://assets.yandycdn.com/Products/SO_3271_a.jpg (lingerie in link, slightly nsfw)
> 
> :)

Sunday night found Gladio and Prompto home in the late evening after another family dinner with Clarus, Cor, Iris, Jared and Talcott. It was a routine they had fallen into to make sure everyone saw enough of each other. Clarus was openly concerned about seeing his son and eventual son-in-law and making sure they spent enough time together, so he suggested family meals at least once a month to connect and catch up. Cor wasn’t as vocal about his worry, but Prompto knew he was missed if he didn’t come to see his dad.

They arrived home as the moon rose in the sky, early enough to spend a little more time together before their early schedules sent them to bed. Gladio mentioned he wanted to bring some firewood in from storage, so he sent Prompto on up to their bedroom with a cheeky slap on the ass and a kiss full of promise. The blond scampered away with a wink, telling Gladio not to take too long. He kicked off his shoes and went straight upstairs, feeling sluggish and full still from dinner. He loved Clarus’ cooking and could never say no to seconds, even if he had to practically drag himself out to the car afterwards.

Prompto shed his clothes and tossed them in the general vicinity of the laundry basket, promising himself he would clean up tomorrow….or maybe Tuesday. He dug out his sleep clothes from the pile and pulled the shirt over first and shimmied into the shorts. He had to dance around a bit to get them up- a common occurrence these days, he realized- and they didn’t feel as comfortable as before.

Prompto eyed himself in front of the full-length mirror; his usual sleep shorts had gotten tight, hugging his thighs almost indecently, and his shirt fit a little bit better than before. He hummed thoughtfully; it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He had been on the skinnier side since he was a teen, but visiting the Amicitia home so often over the past couple of years had started to put some meat on his bones.

Prompto didn’t stop staring at himself even as he heard Gladio enter the room. He briefly watched the shield kick off his pants and shuck his t-shirt, snagging his usual sleep tank-top, but his attention was drawn back to his thighs, his stomach. He smiled warmly when Gladio came up behind him, wrapping his big arms around Prompto’s middle, leaning down to press a few kisses against his neck.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Gladio asked, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Prompto rested his hands atop Gladio’s, thumbs rubbing with soothing strokes.

“Just looking,” Prompto replied, turning to kiss Gladio’s cheek lovingly. “Clarus and Jared are fattening me up.”

“It’s a good look,” Gladio said sincerely, shamelessly eyeing the blond up in the mirror. One hand slid down to pale thighs, touching almost reverently. “You’re getting sexier every day, sweetheart.”

Prompto closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Gladio’s shoulder, enjoying the soft and innocent- for now- touches. Gladio slid his hand back up his thigh tantalizingly slow, digging his fingers in lightly, watching the imprints bloom and fade quickly on porcelain skin. His hand ventured higher, squeezed his hip and slipped up underneath Prompto’s nightshirt. Prompto started to squirm and giggle at the ticklish feeling so Gladio relented, retracted his hand and pulled the shirt back down.

When Prompto opened his eyes again, he noticed Gladio’s expression had changed to something a little hungrier. It made his heartbeat speed up, his earlier tiredness fading away in a burst of renewed energy.

Then suddenly, he had an idea.

“Hey, Gladdy?”

“Hm?”

“Would you mind making me a cup of tea?”

Prompto bit his lip and flashed those puppy eyes he knew Gladio couldn’t resist and sure enough, the shield fell for it. He placed a few more soft kisses on Prompto’s neck and reluctantly let him go.

“‘Course. Preference?”

“Anything is fine.”

Prompto kept up his sweet charade until Gladio was out of the room and down the stairs. Perfect. He just bought himself enough time to go through with his idea.

Prompto went to the closet and fished around for what he needed- a lingerie set Gladio had bought him some time ago, a beautiful light pink and white set. He loved it then, but it hadn’t fit quite how he hoped at the time. Gladio had offered to take it back but Prompto thought it too beautiful to get rid of.

Now, however, he was confident it would fit perfectly.

Prompto wiggled out of his sleep clothes and slipped on the soft pink panties first. To his delight, they fit snugly over his ass and nicely framed his already hardening length. The fabric was impossibly soft, the friction just enough to tease. Gladio really knew how to pick them, Prompto supposed.

Next, he pulled on the thigh-length stockings, turning in the mirror several times to admire himself from many angles. As much as he wanted to keep looking, he could hear the kettle whistling downstairs and knew he didn’t have much more time left. He hurriedly slipped on the last bit, a sheer babydoll that hugged his chest and fluttered down to his hips, parted down the middle to frame his belly.

He looked…beautiful. Elegant and soft in a way he loved. Excitement flooded through his veins, only increased when he heard Gladio’s footsteps coming up the stairs. He smoothed down the fabric and turned, standing innocently like nothing had changed from the time Gladio left until now. The shield stepped through the door, all of his focus on not spilling hot tea all over himself, though his effort was almost for naught when he looked up and nearly dropped the cup in shock.

“Holy shit, Prom…” Prompto tilted his head quizzically, as if he had no idea what his boyfriend could be referring to.

“What’s up, babe?”

Gladio’s hands shook and the cup of tea rattled on the saucer dangerously. He managed to set it down on the nightstand before he spilled or dropped it and in two swift strides he was in front of Prompto, hands resting on his bare shoulders. The shield looked him up and down appreciatively, eyes a little wide like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Fucking Six, sunshine, you look amazing,” Gladio practically gushed, openly admiring how gorgeous his boyfriend looked. Prompto flushed under the praise, heat creeping from his cheeks down his throat. One of Gladio’s hands came up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek gently, thumb ghosting over his lips. The question, the intent, was obvious to Prompto, even if Gladio himself wasn’t aware of it just yet. The shield’s eyes had darkened, warm amber almost swallowed up by black, and his gaze was almost predatory but with a hint of affection.

Prompto leaned into the touch, placed his hand over Gladio’s and fluttered his lashes invitingly. Gladio sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled shakily; his brow furrowed a bit in thought as he weighed his options. As interested as he was in ravishing his boyfriend as soon as possible, it seemed a shame to not enjoy his beauty. He wanted Prompto to know how amazing he looked, how much Gladio loved and wanted him.

His mind made up, Gladio leaned in to steal a sweet kiss and lightly tugged Prompto towards the bed. The blond followed along eagerly, pouting a bit when his boyfriend pulled away and stilled him before they made it there.

“Show it off for me?” He asked sweetly, using Prompto’s tricks and flashing puppy eyes. Prompto smiled and rolled his eyes and gently pushed his lover down onto the bed.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Gladio sat on the edge of the bed, Prompto within arms reach, but he didn’t want to touch just yet. He leaned back a bit, making himself comfortable while Prompto subtly posed, looking demure and coy at the same time. Gladio whistled appreciatively, smiling wolfishly when his boyfriend flushed even more. Prompto turned and posed a few more times, making sure his lover got an eye full of how good his ass looked in his panties. Gladio nearly snapped when Prompto showed off his long, smooth legs, plump thighs and ass on full display.

Prompto turned to face him once more with a shy smile. Gladio spread his legs invitingly and his lover took the offer up and slotted himself comfortably between. Standing a bit taller, Prompto leaned down to kiss his boyfriend lovingly, trying to convey every bit of happiness he felt in that moment. Gladio responded in kind and the two basked in the warmth of their love.

But Gladio wanted more. He wanted to feel Prompto against him, under him; wanted to worship every bit of him before taking him apart. Large hands slid up under the fluttery lingerie and held fast to soft hips, and the silent command was clear.

Prompto crawled in his lap at long last and Gladio’s hands immediately went for his ass and squeezed, earning a little squeal from the blond. The shield couldn’t get enough of how good Prompto felt in his hands; his soft, supple skin that melded easily against his fingers, hiding the muscles that lay beneath. He fit like he was made for Gladio, though he knew that was his hopeless romantic heart speaking to him.

The blond cupped Gladio’s face in his hands and leaned in for another kiss. Gladio tilted his head up to give him better access, smiling into the kiss when Prompto moaned a bit. The shield’s hands roamed as they kissed, grasping the back of Prompto’s thighs and pulling them apart gently, tugging him impossibly closer. Prompto was pressed flush against his boyfriend and he ground his growing arousal against his abs, making them both groan.

As much as Gladio loved this, he had other ideas in mind. With all the willpower he could muster, he pulled away from Prompto’s sinful lips and gave his ass a little smack.

“Wha-?” Prompto’s eyes opened, looking much hazier than before, but he was still coherent enough to complain about not being kissed. “Don’t be a tease, Gladdy.”

“I’m sorry, baby. Just wanna enjoy you a little longer before you drive me crazy.”

Prompto flushed and smiled, letting the compliment boost his confidence a little more. Gladio gestured to the head of the bed and nudged Prompto along, not far behind. The blond situated himself on the pillows, looking cozy and content. Gladio kneeled in front of him, spreading his legs a bit and tugged Prompto’s legs up so his thighs rested over Gladio’s, his ass nearly pressed flush to his lap. The shield ran his hands softly up the length of his lover’s legs and rested on his thighs, gently stroking as he admired the scene: Prompto, laid out and flushed pink from head to his chest and arms, blue eyes bright and sparkling as they gazed up lovingly at him. The soft white of the lingerie made him practically glow. He was a thing of beauty, and Gladio intended to show him.

Gladio trailed his hands up and down Prompto’s thighs, teasing along the edges of his panties once in a while but never going under. He went farther up, holding Prompto by his hips for a moment and squeezed to convey a promise for later. Prompto worried his bottom lip with his teeth, looking like he was trying to resist asking Gladio something. He kept quiet and mostly still, silently telling his lover he was still in control over the pace.

Prompto barely contained his little moans as calloused but gentle hands roamed, squeezing here, massaging there. The light pressure against his belly was almost enough to make him squirm, and from Gladio’s playful expression he was fully aware of it. Even as gentle as his touch was, Prompto found himself hardening in his panties until they were straining. He resisted the urge to grind down on the hard length beneath him, impatient but more curious to see what Gladio planned to do.

For a while- Prompto had lost track of time long ago- Gladio just touched. He worked his lover over with soothing motions, gaze soft but focused, as if trying to figure something out, or convey something. Prompto relaxed into the feeling, eyes sliding shut as he lost himself in the sensation. His arousal was a pleasant warmth through his body, wanting but not urgent; he could wait a little longer for his reward.

“Prom…” Gladio’s voice was little more than a rumble, deep and soothing. “You’re so perfect, you know that? Every bit of you is…you’re so…Prompto, I- Astrals, I love you so much.” Prompto opened his eyes when he heard the slight waver in his darling’s voice. Above him, Gladio had stilled. He looked almost close to tears, eyes shiny in the low light. A wave of affection washed over Prompto and he leaned up on one arm to caress Gladio’s cheek lovingly. The shield pulled his lover up so he was sitting on his lap, and Prompto used his suddenly free hand to properly cup Gladio’s face and kiss him softly.

“Love you too, Gladio. Thank you for being…you. For always loving me.”

“Always,” Gladio echoed, blinking away the mist in his eyes. He looked so sincere, so in love, and it made Prompto’s chest feel tight with overwhelming emotion. “Always, Prompto. Nothing could change that.”

Prompto leaned in for a kiss and Gladio was so gentle, more of a reverent and fleeting touch of their lips. He had never felt so loved as he did in this moment; wrapped protectively in his lover’s arms, being kissed like he was the most precious thing in Eos. It was good. It was perfect.

When they finally pulled apart, Prompto placed another soft kiss at the corner of Gladio’s mouth and looked up at him through his lashes. “Make love to me?” He implored gently. His lover didn’t need to be told twice; Gladio gently leaned forward until Prompto was resting against the bed again, hair a messy halo fanning out across the pillows, lingerie fluttering open invitingly.

This time, Gladio’s patience didn’t last. He leaned over to the nightstand and fished around in the drawer for the lube, making mental notes of what he wanted to do to the blond. When he found the lube, he tossed it to the side within reach and returned to his boyfriend, pressing close just how Prompto liked. They shared another sweet kiss and then Gladio set to work, kissing and nipping Prompto’s neck, leaving a tell-tale trail of little red marks as he went.

Prompto laid back once more as Gladio slowly kissed his way down his stomach, carefully parting the delicate lingerie and tugging gently on the panties. Prompto’s arousal had subsided a bit in their sweet moment, but Gladio’s renewed attention quickly brought him back to the moment. The blond sighed as his cock was finally freed, red and leaking against his belly. Gladio didn’t hesitate, planting feather-light kisses over the tip and every inch exposed. Prompto pulled one leg out of the panties and Gladio left them dangling on the other, too preoccupied to get much further.

Prompto moaned and sighed as his boyfriend kissed and licked every bit of him. His eyes slid shut and pale hands clenched in the sheets. Gladio reached one hand up to twine his fingers with Prompto’s, humming in pleasure when Prompto squeezed when he did something particularly good with his tongue. Broken praise fell from his boyfriend’s lips, often trailing off to airy moans partway through. Still, Gladio glowed with the praise and redoubled his efforts.

Gladio was in a haze of lust and affection, surrounded so completely by Prompto’s taste and scent. He swallowed down salty-sweet precum and bobbed his head with varying rhythms as he slowly relaxed his throat enough to take him all the way down. Prompto shouted and writhed, back arching as he struggled not to let go so soon. Gladio’s free hand cupped Prompto’s balls, making the blond see stars.

“Gl-Gladio, _wait_ , I- _ahn! Oh Gods-_ ”

It wasn’t long before Prompto’s thighs started to shake, warning Gladio of his impending orgasm. Prompto’s free hand got a grip on the shield’s hair and tried to pry him off, but Gladio stubbornly stayed. He wanted Prompto to cum down his throat, wanted to swallow every last bit of everything his boyfriend gave him. He moaned just thinking about it, arousal burning white hot through him. His hips were rutting against the bed as his own arousal went ignored, but he knew he could be patient a little while longer. The payoff would be more than worth it.

The needy groaning combined with the vibrations around his cock finally snapped Prompto’s resolve. He came with a sharp gasp, tensing up and arching off the bed. Gladio milked him for all he was worth, hallowing his cheeks and swallowing every hot pulse that flooded his senses. Prompto writhed and panted, his hips still lightly thrusting up into the tight, wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. He practically melted into the bed once the initial shock began to wear off, and Gladio pulled off of him just before it was too much.

Gladio looked like a mess; face flushed and pupils blown wide, mouth shiny and wet with cum and saliva, hair falling in messy waves around his face. Prompto couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight if he tried. It was with shaking hands that he pulled Gladio back up over him and drew him in to a kiss. It was slick and messy, more tongue and teeth than lips. Gladio was breathing hard by the time they parted and he looked like a feral beast. Despite this, the gentleness was still there; he gripped Prompto’s thigh firmly but without the usual dominance he displayed in their sessions.

“Fuck, Prompto,” Gladio growled, grinding his hips against his lover’s. Prompto’s cock stirred at the friction despite having just found release. He knew it wouldn’t take long to get hard again.

Gladio grabbed the lube but before he could do anything else, Prompto flipped their positions. The shield dropped back against the pillows with an adorably surprised look on his face that changed quickly back to arousal. The blond ground his hips teasingly against Gladio’s length, occasionally pressing down and earning a pleased growl. He reached down and tugged on his boyfriend’s boxers.

“Gets these off and fuck me.”

Prompto was nearly bucked off in Gladio’s haste to comply. He laughed a bit and wanted to tease, but his mind went blank when his cock was freed, laying hot and heavy on Gladio’s stomach. Prompto’s gut clenched just thinking about it being inside of him and suddenly all of his focus narrowed down to that goal.

Gladio, ever the mind reader, drizzled lube onto his fingers and went searching. Prompto moaned as wet fingers proded his hole. Despite their sudden and frantic need, Gladio remained careful and soft. He traced the rim of his entrance and probed gently, slowly sliding one finger in and out. Prompto could hardly stand it, but he let Gladio keep his pace. The shield wasn’t doing much better by the look of him, skin flushed and breath coming in pants, but he was nothing if not determined.

Another finger slid in once Prompto was relaxed enough, and the stretch felt so good. Prompto pushed back against those fingers, seeking more friction. Gladio was a bit quicker this time, scissoring his fingers and searching for the spot that would make his boyfriend see stars. It took a few more seconds but Prompto seized up and gasped and Glaido knew he found his mark. He continued to rub and prod that spot, adding a third finger as he sensed the blond’s patience almost at an end.

“P-Please, _oh, please,_ just-”

“Shh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you…”

Gladio carefully removed his fingers and reached for the lube again, liberally coating his cock before he tossed the bottle aside again. Above him, Prompto was falling apart. He was hard again, leaking against Gladio’s stomach. Pink lips parted in a needy moan, calling to Gladio like a siren song. He had apparently been idle too long, for Prompto took matters into his own hands, lining Gladio up and sinking down bit by bit. Gladio groaned, eyes squeezing shut against the overwhelming feeling. Every inch earned him another moan of ecstasy. Gladio thought he might explode from anticipation.

After a few moments, Prompto was fully seated and gasping for air like a drowning man. His fingers clawed into the shield’s chest as he braced himself for balance. Gladio’s clean hand rubbed soothingly up and down one of Prompto’s thighs, squeezing the plumpest part lovingly. Prompto shuddered and slowly lifted himself up until just the tip was still inside and slid back down a little faster. The hand on his thigh squeezed a little harder, while the other twisted in the sheets, knuckles white from tension. The blond took pity and sped up a bit, the discomfort quickly fading away to pleasure. Within the minute, he was bouncing and grinding in his boyfriend’s lap, slack-jawed and moaning.

Gladio wasn’t faring much better. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up into tight heat. In small moments of clarity, he admired how the lingerie fluttered around his lover so beautifully. He was careful to avoid getting anything on it when he reached up with his other hand and gripped his hips. They rocked together for a few minutes, growing more and more desperate and incoherent.

“Prom- _fuck_ , keep doing that-”

“Ah, ahn, Gladi- _ooh Gods yes…_ ”

They were racing towards orgasm together, petting and clawing at one another in their pleasure. Gladio, desperate to enjoy the moment as long as possible, flipped their positions again so he was hovering over Prompto once more. Prompto’s whine turned into a pleasured groan as Gladio continued where they left off, thrusting gently at first but quickly resuming the pace from before. He panted against his lover’s neck, placed sloppy kisses there and rumbled endearments. One hand cradled Prompto’s head while the other gripped a thigh and lifted so one leg was hooked around him. They were impossibly close and desperately trying to get closer.

“Love you baby, so m- _ah_ \- so much. _Gods_ Prompto, ‘m not gonna last, I…”

“C-Close,” was all Prompto managed to get out in between gasps. He flushed darker at Gladio’s words, pulled him closer and sighed so sweetly in his ear, hoping he could convey how much he loved his boyfriend too. A few more thrusts nailing his prostate was all it took for Prompto to find release again and he was too lost to care if it got on his lingerie. Gladio’s rhythm faltered as Prompto shuddered around him and he came with a startled gasp, pulled to the edge and overwhelmed by it all. His rhythm faltered and he could only manage short, hard thrusts as he spilled his release inside Prompto’s tight heat with a long groan. The blond whimpered at the feeling, clenching down to milk Gladio for all he’s worth.

The two slowly settled, still wrapped up in each other and reluctant to part. Gladio slid out of his boyfriend with a little hiss, sensitive after everything. Prompto’s hands found his face and pulled him in for a kiss that was sweeter than before, a gentle press of their lips, more nuzzling than anything.

“Love you, Prom,” Gladio rumbled and placed a quick kiss on his nose. Prompto smiled and finally let Gladio go so they could get comfortable and snugge up in the afterglow. A quick assesment revealed the slip had avoided the mess and Prompto was grateful. He planned to wear this much more often if this is what it got him.

Gladio rolled off and laid back against the pillows with a satisfied sigh, uncaring of the mess on his stomach for now. Prompto wiggled under his arm and threw one leg over his and rested his head against his chest. The two laid in silence for a little while, Prompto nearly dozing off as his lover rubbed soothing, mindless patterns on his arm and back. Eventually though, Prompto broke the silence.

“So…was it the lingerie that did it for you?” He teased, leaning up to get a good look at Gladio’s face. “Or do you just have a thing for chubby me?”

Gladio laughed at that. “Both? You know I love you in anything soft and cute like that. But damn if those thighs don’t do something to me…” To make his point, the shield gripped the thigh slung over his leg and gave it a gentle smack and squeeze. Prompto playfully shoved Gladio and laughed too, making a mental note to use this knowledge to his advantage. Gladio, too, was already planning more big family dinners to plump his lover up.

The two settled down again after Prompto took off the slip and kicked the panties off the bed. Neither felt like moving right away, but Gladio made himself get up and at least get a wet cloth to clean them both off with. When he was finished he returned to his boyfriend’s arms, pulled the covers up over them both and held Prompto close. They shared a few lazy kisses and Prompto thanked him for a wonderful night before he was out like a light, snoring lightly with a little smile on his face. Gladio nuzzled against his lover and closed his eyes with a final whispered declaration of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at shoob-a-doob!


End file.
